War 3081
by SoldierCSA
Summary: Join the year 3081 where the Confederation and Federation battle in a war for a precious resourse, follow one squad of confederate soldiers. not totally related ot warhammer.


This is just a story I made up. Again its lossely base don warhammer, but it will gradually form more to it. The story pretty much is the Confederation and Federation fighting over a valuable and mysterious resource called Wartech. The Confederation is loseing and is pushed back to its last seven planets. the only thing keeping it from loseing is its exsperienced troops going against the new Federations new troops. R&R please.

** Chapter One The 57th**

"My Family asked me why I joined the Confederate Army. I simply said that I wanted some of the action before it was all done and over with. That was when I was 18 and fresh out of the academy. A young hot shot teenager fueled by patriotism. When I signed that dotted line with my friends William and Fredrick, two of my friends from the academy, I didn't know what the hell I was getting into. The recruiter slapped my shoulder and told me to be proud, that my country would pay me back for my service. Heh I still haven't been paid, all I got was bad memories and lost friends. But I guess that's why a signed up for the 57th. The Spearhead Battalion of the Confederate Army. A soldier in the 57th had a life expectancy of .3 seconds out of the STV. That at least was true."

"Corporal! Corporal! You listening to me?!" Corporal Lucein Snapped out of his star gazing state with the prompts of his Squad leader yelling at him. "Yah I'am listening!" replied Lucein to his sergeant "Good I don't need you running out of this piece of shit and getting yourself killed without completing or objective first." "Wouldn't dream of it sergeant!" Said the Corporal with a grin on his face. Sure sergeant Marcus was a hard ass but he was a good leader and usually brought all of his men out alive. "Right then 2nd squad listen up or objective once we get out of this tin can is to take out a Machine gun nest on the eastern hill. It imperative we take it out because if we don't they'll be free to rein down hell on our friends on left flank. If they go down we can forget about taking this supply center and I'll tell you right now we need it. When we take this center the enemy will be forced to withdraw its forces from the surface and then our jobs done and the space boys get to do the rest. Everyone clear Hooah!?" A resounding Hooah echoed in the small transports compartment. The sergeant began to assign jobs to the varies squad members that lined the two walls of the apartment.

A nudge from his right made Lucein look to his friend Corporal Fredrick. A stocky guy a bit shorter then Lucein with dirty blonde hair. "You better watch it Lucein you remember what sergeant did to you last time he caught you sleeping in the STV." Lucein chuckled thinking back to the punishment. " Well if you call that sleeping." "I'am just glad he made you clean the seats off. Took you like four hours to clean all this out." "Eh she was worth it." "If you call whatever that was a she!" Fredrick and Lucein heads turned to look at the man that had said this remark. The man had short cut black hair and was the same height as Fredrick. Pvt. William smiled his wide clown like smile as he stared back at the two. "Sorry wait a second Fredrick you remember the last thing we saw William with?" "Yah what the hell would you call that?" "The humpback" Chuckled Pvt. Peden the skinny tall fella to the right of Marcus. "Yah that's it, the humpback in the barracks!" "Hey hey come on now guys she had a little back problem but she had the breast to make up for it." William said defending himself. " Yah they where the size of her hump!" All the man in the apartment burst into laughter except for Marcus and the squad sniper, Pvt. Gabriel.

The laughter stopped suddenly from a thunderous crack and the STV shoke violently jarring all the man inside. Many would have been flung into the other side of the vehicle if they hadn't been strapped in. The drivers voice cracked over the intercom above them. "Where getting flack from their Anti vehicle guns, suit up and unstrap ETA 2 minutes." "You heard the man helmets on guns locked and loaded and unstrap!" the sergeants voice roared over the thunderous noises of the shells exploding around the vehicle. Lucein picked up his grey helmet lowering it onto his head and locking it into place with a soft hiss. Everything was black for a second but then suddenly lit up as the helmet came to life. A Distant meter reading six feet from him to William. The corporal clicked through his infrared and night vision options both working. "Stand up!" yelled the sergeant, in unison the squad unbuckled from their harnesses and stood up. Their grey armored Con-2 suits dole and scratched from previous battles. "Retrieve your weapons!" Every soldier reached above him pulling his weapon from its rack. The KAG-14 automatic rifle was the standard rifle in the Confederates army. Lucein slammed a clip into his and watched as the red digits on the top filled up to 50 rounds. With a loud clack he pulled back the loader and pushed it forward loading a bullet into the chamber. The intercom came on again "30 seconds till doors open!" "Face the Door!" all the soldiers faced the door on the back of the transport. A close shell rocked the whole vehicle causing some of the soldiers to stumble for a second but they regained their balance quickly.

"Door open in three… two.." The door/ramp began to open slowly. "Ok men this is it! Get ready!" The doors opened slowly strangely no sound of ricocheting bullets sounded through the door. The door was about halfway down when it began. The mounted machine gun that was trained on the entrance to the STV opened fire. With a thud and spray of red blood the man in front of Lucein flew back into him knocking The Corporal back into Fredrick. "GO! GO! GO! GO!" yelled Marcus as two other man where mowed down by the hail of bullets. Lucein heaved the bloody corpse off of him and ran through the door of the STV the battlefield opened up to him. He was running behind his squad. A man to his left head exploded spraying blood onto his grey suit again. Bullets whistled inches from his head, men where screaming all around him as they where torn apart. The corporal flung himself down into the trench that he believed the rest of his squad had gone into. Landing in a crouched position Lucein looked around seeing the bodies of the dead Fed soldiers that had been occupying the trench before his squad.

"Everyone here?! Report in!" Shells clattered all around them as William and Pvt. Durden fired up the hill with their K-60 Automatic Rifles. "Edmond bit it in the Transport!" yelled Lucein as he took up a position by Durden firing up the hill to at the next trench filled with Federation soldiers. "Lee and Elbertson also took it in the STV sergeant! That's all I know from our squad! I have no clue about 1st and 3rd!" "God Damnit!" yelled a man crouched over a 1st squad soldier's body his hand pressed to a bullet wound that was gushing blood. "Don't you fucking die!" The man hands clenched and he gave out a gurgled yell of protest before his hand release and the life drained from him. Pvt. Lex yelled slamming the mans chest plate with his fist. Lex was 2nd squad medic. He stood up slowly looking over to Marcus "Rogers died on the charge up here bullet through the head."

"Damnit! Intelligence was wrong. There wasn't supposed to be trenches and troops on this side! Not this many!" Pointing to Peden he yelled "Private get on the com and get in contact with 1st and 3rd, find out their position and casualties!" Peden crouched his hand to the side of his helmet talking inside his helmet too the other two squad via radio. "Wheres Gabriel and Fredrick?!" yelled Marcus over the gunfire. "Specialist Gabriel reporting I'm in my position and ready for shot designations." The clam voice over the squad's team radio didn't sound right in the midst of the battle. "That still leaves Fredrick! Where's Fredrick?" "Hes MIA sir most likely separated with one of the other squads!" yelled Lucein. Peden looked to the sergeant as he got off the Radio. "3rd squad is at their position but they took 2/3 casualties getting there. As of 1st squad I couldn't get in contact with them their radio man must of bit it!"

The sergeant looked over the trenches edge at the other Fed occupied trench quickly ducking down as bullets tour up the ground at that spot. "Alright theres two trenches blocking us from the Machine gun nest on the hill. There's a tunnel leading to the back trench from the front trench from what I saw. If we can take that first one we wont have to expose ourselves to the machine gun until we have to finally charge it!" The squad was already lining the trench side firing at the other trenchs trying to clear it with gunfire. Peden touched the side of his helmet quickly then looked to Marcus again. That gun is hammering the left flank their pinned down we need to take it quickly our they'll break!" "Alright Squad… prepare for a charge." All the squad members looked at each other for a second. A charge was a soldiers worst fear. It meant getting in close with the enemy no room for mistake. The sabers of both side where deadly. "Get Ready!" yelled Marcus as he took his spot on the trenches side with his squad looking over again to the enemies trench. They only had one squad machine gunner firing at them. Marcus touched the side of his helmet. "Specialist take out that gunner in the first trench to our front!" A moment's silence until the calm voice spoke. "Copy That"

"Suppressive fire William and Durden!" yelled Marcus as he looked across to the other trench the two k-60s opened up firing a wall off bullets at the opposing trench. The Fed soldiers ducked down and thats when the sergeant gave the order to charge. Leading the charge the squad leader climbed out of the trench drawing his saber. Yelling as they too climbed from the trench the rest of the squad charged. As the enemies gunner turned his gun to fire at the squad his visor exploded, as no doubt Gabriel hit his mark. The squad made it half way across the stretch between the two trenches before the machine gun on the hill realized what they where doing and the ground began to fly up around them. Webb fell beside Peden as three holes appeared in his chest. "Leave him!" yelled Lex as Peden began to drag his body. "He's gone!" Lucein reached the trench first and hurled himself into it and was instantly face to face with a white armored federation troop. Deflecting a blow with his saber Lucein sidestepped to the left catching the man off guard and bringing his own saber slicing into his neck. The headless body fell lifeless to the ground as the rest of the squad made it to the trench. Sword fighting broke out. Lucein stumbled back as two of the Federation soldiers teamed up on him glancing blows narrowly he found his back to the wall of the trench. One of the men blocked his blade to the left and the second raised his sword to finish him but before he could his chest exploded with a blade. The first man had barley a second to react but it was to late the blade had already been withdrawn and was slammed into the soldiers visor penetrating all the way out the back of his head. Lucein took a deep breath weary after his fight with the two men. The black armored sniper of the squad stood before him. "Thanks." The corporal said but the Sniper had already turned and ran farther down the trench. Lucein noticed as he ran that the mans blade was clean not a trace of blood on it.

The squad took the first trench with a struggle. But discovered that the reason for this was that the men from the second trench had abandoned it to help the first trench. The squad made its way down the trench slowly guns out again. Stepping over the bodies of the slain gray and white armored suits crossing over each other. "Ok men this is it where within 10 yards of the Machine gun nest! This is the last charge Lets go get those basterds!" With that Lucein and the rest of the squad charged yet again up the hill running full speed towards the bunkers expecting gunfire at any moment. Surprisingly none came. Their boots pounded into the mud of the hill their breath ragged as they reached the sand bags and jumping over. Their guns trained on…. "Fredrick?" said William in confusion. There sat Fredrick on top of an ammo box him and 1st and 3rd squad. "What took yall so long?" he said. "What do you mean what took us so long!?" yelled Durden. "We had to take three fucking trenches filled with feds!" "Hmm I guess that's a excuse I was with 1st squad we only had to take two with almost no troops in them." Lucein had walked over to the dead Federation troops in the bunker looking at them these look like saber wounds. "yall took them with sabers?" Fredrick looked over at him and laughed. "They where like that when we got here." He nodded his head to a black armored figure crouched beside the fresh corpse of a Federation officer sword clenched in his dead hand his eyes wide open.

"We found him here already. We where just in time to see the final stroke in the sword fight." Gabriel ran his gloved hand over the man face closing his eyes. He put the mans sword arm across his chest and slowly stood up. Looking over to the squad he nodded to them slowly before wiping off his sword and sheathing it and walking off to a crate in the corner of the bunker. "Weird one him" said Fredrick silently. "Right everyone look around for any supplies that we can use, medics look to the wounded!" Lucein walked off around the Bunker slowly going up the side of it and looking over it. "Hey come look at this" The three squads lined the side watching as the last remnants off the Federation troops on their left flank began to retreat. The slaughter would have been inhuman to some but not to the harden soldiers of the 57th no it was deserved punishment. The Federation troops that did make it to their escape ships soon took off into the air engines flaring with blue Wartech fueled flames. "This will teach them to invade the last seven." Said William in a low voice. "Oh they'll still invade us hell there still fighting up there," said Pvt. Peden pointing to the sky. "Well cheers to them" Said Lucein. "Hope they burn in hell." finished Fredrick. Their fight was over for right now.


End file.
